Chulu Bank Robbery
by TrekkieL
Summary: (Ok, I realise the title could be more creative.) Sulu/Chekov meeting AU. When 17 year old Hikaru Sulu, a Starfleet Cadet, is being held hostage in a bank robbery, he meets 13 year old Pavel Chekov, who was only there in the first place to go to Starfleet. They learn a lot about one another, and their true feelings for each other. Eventual Chulu. One-Shot. T for safety.


**I needed a break from the Chulu academy fic, so I wrote a Chulu one shot. Enjoy:**

"Hikaru, what do you mean 'you haven't got any credits'?" James shouted down the phone as Hikaru entered the bank.

"Exactly that! I haven't got any credits!" Hikaru replied he joined the queue to get money from the cashiers behind the desk.

"You, Hikaru Sulu, are useless when it comes to credits." James joked. Hikaru laughed.

"Is Spock still with us? He's said nothing." Hikaru asked.

"I am here. I simply found nothing that deemed worth saying." Spock voice dead panned down the phone.

"Sure, Spock." Hikaru shrugged.

"How many credits do you need?" James asked.

"I'll take out 500. That should last me a good while." Hikaru replied.

"You need to get a credits card, like me." James groaned.

"I don't think so. I don't think I would know what to do with it. I would lose count of my credits easily." Hikaru explained. "Right, I'm next to be served so I'll see you later." He hung up just as the doors burst open and three men wearing black ski masks and holding rifles barged in.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" The muscular man shouted. Everyone knelt down on the ground, some people screaming or crying. Hikaru ducked down in panic. "GET AGAINST THE WALL! NOW!" The muscular guy roared, pointing the gun at various people, which only causes more screaming and crying as people shifted over to the wall.

The three guys separated. One remained to keep the hostages under control, yelling at everyone to shut up or else they'd be shot. The other two walked over to the vault and started to break in.  
Hikaru turned to look at the other people around him. People were sat against the wall, holding their partner's hands of trying to keep calm. It was then Hikaru noticed _him_.

Where one the man was standing and waving the gun around warningly, a young boy, surely no older that twelve, was sat against the wall, alone, trying to look as small as possible. The boy had brownish curly hair and he looked like he was lost.

Quietly and discretely, Hikaru shifted over a few meters to sit beside the boy. The boy looked at him, his face stained with tears, but said nothing. The boy wore a burgundy polo shirt with a black cardigan and blue ripped jeans that made him look like a kid trying to be a grown up. Hikaru's first thought was how cute and innocent he looked, but quickly discarded it.

"Hey." Hikaru muttered awkwardly. The boy continued to look at him, wiping his tears away. "My name's Hikaru. Hikaru Sulu. What yours?"

"Pavel Chekov." The boy replied quietly. _Good. _Hikaru thought._ We're getting somewhere._

"Pavel. You're a Russian, aren't you?" Hikaru asked, noticing the boy's accent.

"Da. Vhy are you ower here? You don't knov me." Pavel asked, not in mean way, just a curious way.

"You looked like you needed a friend and you've calmed down now." Hikaru shrugged. Pavel opened up slightly.

"Zank you. I vould appreciate a friend." Pavel sighed.

"Do you mind if I ask what you're doing here, in a bank, with no friends or family with you?" Hikaru asked.

"I vran avay." Pavel curled up again. "I hawe no family, or friends." Pavel looked up at Hikaru.

"Well, you have a friend now. Can I ask what happened to your family?" Hikaru shifted closer.

"Zank you and da, I vill tell you." Pavel sat up slightly. " My mozher end fazher died een a car accident in Russia three years ago. My uncle Jerry ees supposed to be looking after me. He eesn't wery good vith children. Alvays shouting et me or ignoring me. He's never home." Pavel explained. "I vran avay to join Starfleet."

"Hold on," Hikaru looked at Pavel curiously. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Isn't that a little young to enlist in Starfleet? I don't know if they accept people as you as you." Hikaru bit his lip.

"Nyet, zey hawe alvready accepted me. I came to ze bank to get ze money for eet. My parents knev I vanted to go to Starfleet, and left me ze money vhen zey died." Pavel explained.

"Hey, I enlisted in Starfleet a year ago. I'm 17 now, we could see if you could be my roommate." Hikaru smiled, the first time Pavel saw Hikaru smile. "My last roommate graduated a few weeks back, so there's a spare bed."

"Zat vould be great. Zank you." Pavel smiled for the first time.

"The smile looks better than the tears, Pavel." Hikaru grinned.

"Da. Same vith you." Pavel's smile fell. "Eet is a shame. I finally get accepted by someone, end ze academy, but I vill die in zis bank!" Pavel's breathing became quicker and heavier.

"Hey, Pav! Calm down! It's alright!" Hikaru moved so he was kneeling in front of the now hyperventilating boy, his hands on Pavel's shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "Just breathe in and out, Pav."

"Shut up!" The ski masked man growled. Hikaru glared at him.

"He's having a panic attack. I'm just calming him!" Hikaru received a whack in the head with the gun. Pavel cried out as Hikaru fell backwards.

"'Karu!" Pavel cried, moving forwards to help him, but the rifle got in the way.

"Don't move." The man growled. Hikaru sat up, holding the side of his head where thick red liquid passed under his hand and down his face. Pavel paled. "Maybe next time, you'll think about talking back."

Everyone was shocked at the scene, where the man had wacked the older boy in the side of the head with his gun because he was trying to explain the younger boys situation, and several people kept watching the boys until they looked over so they could mouth 'are you alright?'. Hikaru sat back against the wall and turned to Pavel before removing his hand from his head.

"Do I still look handsome?" Hikaru asked. Pavel giggled.

"Da, but zis ees not ze time for jokes." He scolded as he pulled off his cardigan, screwed it up and held it against Hikaru's head where it was bleeding.

"You think I'm handsome? Awesome." Hikaru smiled, taking hold the cardigan and holding it in place. _He really thinks I'm handsome? Why does this make my heart beat faster? _Hikaru thought.

"I panic easily... Eet ees something I need to vork on." Pavel muttered. Hikaru smiled at Pavel.

"It's not bad to panic. You're 13! Most 13 year olds would be in tears! You're doing pretty well in my opinion." Hikaru nudged him lightly. "We've known each other for ten minutes and we're already friends. I like you, Pav. Do you mind me calling you that?" Hikaru asked.

"Nyet. Eet ees fine, Hikaru." Pavel tried to force a smile.

"Can you... Umm... Call me 'Karu?" Hikaru asked nervously. "I like that nickname." In all honesty, Hikaru had never had a nickname and he thought the way Pavel had called him ''Karu' was adorable. _Adorable? I think he's adorable?_ Hikaru thought.

"Da, 'Karu." Pavel pulled the cardigan away from the large cut on Hikaru's head and started inspecting it, hissing when he saw the blood.

"I think you might need a new cardigan. Sorry." Hikaru muttered. Pavel giggled.

"Eet ees alvright. You are more important zan ze stupid jacket." Pavel tried not to think about how cheesy that sounded. Hikaru chuckled.

"Yeah, I defiantly like you, Pavel. I'm going to make sure we're roommates." Hikaru grinned. Pavel was going to say something back, but was interrupted by the sounds of sirens and shouting.

"GRAB THE KID! THE YOUNGEST ONE!" The muscular man shouted to the man who was standing with the hostages. Both Hikaru and Pavel paled. The guy nodded and yanked Pavel up off the ground, wrapping one arm around his neck and holding the gun to his head. Hikaru tensed and Pavel panicked.

"Pavel! Don't struggle! It'll be ok!" Hikaru shouted, to reassure himself more than anything. _Why do I care so much about the boy I met about ten minutes ago? _He felt bad for thinking that immediately. _Of course I care. Pavel's my friend. But I have loads of friends, Pavel 's special_. Hikaru thought.

"NOBODY MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT HIM!" The man shouted. Everyone silenced, including Pavel. Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a group of police officers and three police droids poured through the door, only stopping at the sight of the young Russian being held at gun point.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR I'LL BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!" The man roared. Pavel whimpered and turned to look at Hikaru. Hikaru saw the fear in Pavel's eyes and shifted slightly so he was ready to jump up if the need came. The police dropped their guns to the floor. The man holding Pavel clicked the safety on the gun, holding it firmly against Pavel's head.

"I'm going to show you right now what happens if you stop us!" The man growled. Hikaru's heart stopped momentarily as Pavel let out a sob and closed his eyes.

Hikaru, without thinking, leapt up and kicked the man's shin, just as the man pulled the trigger. The man howled, letting go of both the gun and Pavel, causing the bullet to go awry and graze Pavel's arm. Pavel cried out on pain and he knees buckled.

Hikaru moved forward and caught Pavel before he hit the ground, wrapping his arms around the boy absentmindedly and putting pressure on the wound on Pavel's arm, pulling both him and Pavel backwards away from the man.

Three guards ran forward to restrain the man, pulling off the mask. The other two grabbed the other two masked men, pulling their masks off and cuffing their wrists. The other officers and droids escorted everyone out the bank.

Hikaru kept his eyes on Pavel the whole time, who was whimpering softly, resting his head against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru smiled, thinking about how well Pavel was coping and how Pavel wasn't pulling away from him. Pavel turned to watch the police arrest the men. He did a double take at one of the men.

"Uncle Jerry?" Pavel pulled away from Hikaru, stepping forward a little and holding his arm. They were alone in the bank now.

"Pavel." Jerry snarled. "So, this is where you ran away to?"

"Da, to Starfleet vith 'Karu." Pavel replied. "So, zis is vhat you do vhen I em at home, vaiting for you to come home?"

"You could say that." Jerry muttered.

"You let zat man hold me at gunpoint end hurt 'Karu!" Pavel suddenly shouted. His uncle had been with the muscular man, helping to break into a vault. Hikaru stepped forward, placing a hand on Pavel's shoulder.

"I couldn't care less about your little boyfriend!" Neither boy denied it. "As for you, I didn't have a say in the matter. Your mother died, my sister, and I got stuck with you. She gave all her money to you and she gave me her stupid little child!"

"Alright, that's enough!" The large police officer all but shoved Jerry out the door. Pavel sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hikaru asked. "That was really harsh!"

"Da. I did not... I did not vrealise he vas a criminal. He newer vanted me, I figured zat, but he almost let me die..." Pavel took Hikaru's hand and led them out of the bank.

"Well, you're coming with me to Starfleet, right?" Hikaru asked, looking at their entwined hands.

"Da! Ve vill be roommates!" Pavel laughed. "Em... 'Karu?"

"Yeah?"

"Zank you for saving me." Pavel blushed.

"That's alright. I was really worried." Hikaru admitted. "Is your arm ok?"

"Da. Ees your head ok?"

"Da… I mean yes!" Hikaru corrected himself. Both boys looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Hikaru was the first to calm down. "Pav? Your... Uncle. He called me your boyfriend."

"Da... He did." Pavel blushed harder.

"Your blushing!" Hikaru chuckled. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Nyet... Da... Maybe..." Pavel stumbled over his words. Hikaru laughed.

"Look." Hikaru lifted his hand, the one Pavel was holding, and smiled. "Did you know you'd taken my hand?"

"Nyet..." Pavel turned away from Hikaru. Hikaru sighed, pulling his hand away and grabbing Pavel by the shoulders, being mindful of the wound the bullet had made.

"I don't mind, ya know." Hikaru smiled. "We could... You know... Be more than friends?"

"Da... I vould like zat."

"Good. So would I."

**Please review :)**


End file.
